The Impossible Son
by WizardJeremy
Summary: Just when the Doctor and Clara thought they can have a day off from all the monsters. Something big happens. Set after 50th anniversary. New Character made by ME
1. Clara has a son?

"So why are we back on earth?" Clara said leaning against the tardis console as the doctor pulls around the monitor "I believe we deserve a day off after all that monster fighting! Don't you like them" The Doctor said questioning Clara standing with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes i do like a day off once in a while" Clara said walking to the door as The Doctor follows her a little bit "oops almost forgot something be right back" The Doctor said running up the stairs into the endless hallway.

Clara stepped out and breathed in the fresh air...well not particularly fresh air as it was filled with fish and chips and talking in the background "There you are!" a voice appeared in the distance. Clara turns and see a young boy probably about 14 or 15 running after her "Excuse me?" Clara says confused, the boy had a very dark brown hair colour and blue eyes, he looks alot like Clara.

"Oh thank god! i was with you in the cemetery and suddenly i'm here. Is this is what traveling with the doctor feels like when you traveled with him" The boy said making Clara speechless with confusion. "you look awfully younger. did you get botox? you know how i feel about lying peop-" The boy was stopped by Clara "Excuse me but i think you confused me with someone else because i'm not a mother and how did you know about me and the doctor" Clara said quite fast while she slightly backs away as the boy was speechless with confusion just like herself. "don't play around" the boy said after a pause "i don't know who you are seriously! who are you?" Clara said questioning the young boy "you are obviously joking because you cannot forget that you had a son" the boy said making Clara speechless again.

(imagine the theme rolling)

The Doctor is scanning the boy inside the tardis repeatedly and gets an answer "Wow mum you remember telling me all about the doctor and all the adventures but you forget your son, this is nonsense!" the boy says standing in frustration "even if he is my son how could i ever forget i have a son" Clara says repeatedly walking back and forth by the doctor while her arms are cross never stop taking her eyes off the boy.

"You didn't forget it's just hes born a little too early, 20 years to be exact" the Doctor said examining the boy "what?" Clara and the boy said at the same time, the resemblance of the tone is very obvious. "ok so he is my son, But why is he 20 years too early" Clara said getting close to the boy "whats your name" the Doctor said to the boy "Dan" the boy said, Clara stares at the floor faintly giggling "Dan was gonna be my name if i was a born-" "born as a boy, you told me when i questioned my own name" Dan interrupted Clara.

Both of them stare at Dan "What do you last remember before you got here? you mentioned to Clara you were at the Cemetery" The Doctor said crossing him arms. "The Cemetery of with the new creepy angels where Grandma, granddad and Sophia were buried" Dan said making Clara confused again "Who's Sophia?" Clara questioned, "Your miscarriaged daughter" Dan said as the Doctor looked at him with wide eyes "Misscarriaged why?" Clara said as the Doctor stare at her with wider eyes "Because apparently some boy told you sooner"Dan said confused at what he said. The Doctor immediately covered their mouths.

Shushing them in sorrow. Dan and Clara whipped away the Doctors hand "why did i say some boy i was meant to say because the baby was too early" Dan said. "whats wrong doctor" Clara said after realizing the Doctor is sad. "You are now going to have a miscarriage with an unborn daughter because he told you, because a death is a fixed point in time." The Doctor said as both Dan and Clara became sad. Clara then wiped away a new tear "No need to cry now, we'll cry in 20 years" Clara said looking at the ground. "anyways, as i was saying the Cemetery with the new creepy angels and suddenly i was here" Dan said making the Doctor wonder "Creepy angels?" the Doctor said rubbing his chin. "These angel statues that are everywhere in the cemetery, they always had this creepy feeling as they keep hiding their faces like this" Dan said as he put both his hands in front of his face and immediately was shocked.

"Of course you were sent back in time by weeping angels" the Doctor said examining Dan once again.

"the what angels?" Clara says "Weeping Angels. I don't know them very well but all i know is that they are a race of statues called the lonely assassins and they can attack any living thing only if they are not looking, so they are just plain old statues until you look away you get sent back to a time period to feast on your time energy" the Doctor Explained. "now we have got to get rid of them" The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

* * *

that's it for now. review if you'd like to see me as i have loads of idea planned if you want more


	2. A peek into the Infinity Core

(im skipping to a good part. Basically they see the angels and Dan in shock runs back to the tardis while the doctor and clara are at the cemetery fending themselves off the angels)

Dan rushed off inside and closed the Tardis doors and his heart was pounding with adrenaline, when he got back to focus he realised the monitor was going haywire, so Dan ran towards the monitor wondering why it was going haywire.

The monitor finally fixed back to it's normal state but when it went back Dan can see the reflection on the monitor of something behind him, he zoomed around and saw the weeping angel with a terrifyingly angry face. Dan then ran downstairs under the tardis console keeping a few glances at the angel. This was his first time in the tardis so he didn't know where to go. He was staring at the weeping angel and so his eyes were tearing from his eyes becoming dry and he was forced to blink, step by step the angel came closer, and closer, and closer and Dan was more terrified than ever, he never realised this would happen to him, it's just all going so fast.

Dan grabbed hold on something behind him but then it seem to open, making him fall as he twirled and tripped an landed on the ground but then something astonishingly bright fell upon his eyes and when he opened his eyes and saw a brilliant display of lights inside the tardis core and he didn't know what it was but it was like a cascade of lights whirling and crashing, it was the source of the tardis which is infinite power. He kept looking, it wasn't before he realised there was an angel behind him so he got back up and turned around and he saw the angel, terrified... Which confused Dan and then the angel started disappearing into gold light dust and was gone, Dan was ever so confused at what happened.

Dan closed the door to the hatch to the core of the tardis. He then ran upstairs thinking about what just happened. After a few minutes the Doctor and Clara ran in and the doctor immediately pulled levers and buttons making the tardis whirl Away into time."we need some time of how to destroy these angels" the Doctor said turning around and rubbing his chin. He then noticed Dan had many mixed emotions going on. "What is it" the Doctor said.

(after dan explained what happened)

The Doctor and Clara were confused and shocked, the Doctor go out his screwdriver and started scanning Dan "this is impossible you looked straight into the tardis core and survived and had nothing happened to you this is really weird and a bit worrying. This isn't possible!" The Doctor said continuing his scan "wow amazing Isn't it, the Impossible mum died twice before and went into the doctors timeline and you come back to the doctor and me And! You get to see the tardis's energy and survive, odd bunch aren't we" Clara said laughing, after the doctor finished the scan he looked and his screwdriver and was shocked.

"Doctor what is it" Clara questioned "he didn't just see it...he also became it, more like a duplicate" The Doctor said scratching his head. Clara and Dan were befuddled, "what does this mean it's not bad is it?" Dan worried "nope your fine. But the thing is when you were looking into the tardis's infinite power core the angel already was feasting on you, but the condition of you were in the angel began feasting on your genes and wipes your genes out, but the other thing is the tardis must have saved you by making new genes for you, like genes of the tardis" The Doctor said ever so confused as he can't bare what just happened.

"is this a good thing or a bad thing" Clara questioned while putting her arm around Dans back "the tardis infinity power core is literally infinite power, it makes things impossible become possible and does what ever it needs, for example the tardis uses it for time travel, teleportation and camoflagueing, still haven't fixed the last one" The Doctor said scratching his hair "which explains why the angel disappeared because you erased it." The Doctor finished.

The three all sat in silence for a while thinking Dan then said "wait so if my genes are replaced with the tardis ones... Does that mean-" "you're no longer Clara's son... You're your own person, well a duplicate of the biggest energy core in the whole entire existence right next to matter" the Doctor answered.

the three were all flabbagasterded and sat there in silence once again

* * *

This is all i have for now, if you'd like more just review :)


End file.
